


Parkour

by cinereous



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Familial Relationship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: As an eleven year old adrenaline junkie, Akira finds the perfect thrill in parkour. His next quest is to scale the school building, and here is hoping his father Yamato Hotsuin doesn't catch wind.





	Parkour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885027) by [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/pseuds/habenaria_radiata). 



> This story was requested and written for habenaria_radiata. She has a lovely alternate universe where Yamato Hotsuin and Hibiki Kuze have adopted an abandoned baby Akira that is adorable. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

 

 

    Akira was bound and determined to be the best phantom thief there ever was. It was his greatest wish to be a Robin Hood figure of the modern age, stealing into millionaire's homes and taking back what they stole off of the backs of the poor.  
      
    He feels that he has seen every American secret agent film there was, from the Bond movies, to Mission Impossible, to his more beloved Ocean's 11. What he knows from watching them is that you can't be an amazing thief and pull off the perfect heist without some good distractions, classy outfits, and a whole lot of stunts.  
  
    For this reason, at the ripe age of eleven, Akira has begun his obsession with parkour. Watching people freely running and jumping along rooftops in Paris in a grainy online video had been his introduction to the art, and he has been consuming videos of it ever since.  
  
    He's slowly started to try things on his own too. He's fortunate that JPs has its own obstacle course in its training area, and Akira has gone through it again and again to the point he's almost beat some of the best times in their system despite being so young. At first, Akira had thought Tokyo didn't have much to offer at street level, but he has swiftly learned that jumping along handrails or stairs and over bike racks offers him incredible joy. He has been doing plenty of that, to the utter irritation of Hibiki.  
  
    However, the ground level was starting to get humdrum and dull to him too. It has lost its excitement by now. There was no real danger beyond a slip and rack of his testicles, which has happened more than once. Now he is hungry for more. He wants some elevation and risk!  
  
    For that reason, there is little surprise that shortly after class on Saturday, Akira finds himself on the roof of his school. The building itself is three stories high, but Akira is more than happy to start small. There is an area surrounding the courtyard only one story up, and it will be his!  
  
    He had crawled through the very small window in the bathroom that just barely fit his body, and that had let him get atop the small roofs over the walkways that kept the rain at bay as students went to classes. Adrenaline is spiking through his chest, and a few students gasp and call out as they watch him. Akira grins like a devil as he starts climbing up the rain spout nearby, his heart thundering in his chest.  
  
    This isn't smart. That rain spout is probably ancient and crumbling, but it holds his weight as he makes his way up. He has to be smart about where to grab and place his weight, but years of the JPs headquarter's rock wall had more than prepared him. In seconds, he is about a story up and feeling like a goddamned king.  
  
    Up here the wind whips at his hair, and Akira strips off his blazer and puts it into his bag that he then slides his arms through like it were a backpack. In the courtyard are several students staring and snapping pictures, but for the most part everyone has already headed home. Akira just waves at a few of the pointed phone cameras before he looks around and sees what he wants. There is a good bit of empty area here on this roof that cuts off. There's a gap from this landing to the next that he could jump over, assuming he hits that lip just right. It's perfect.  
  
    Akira takes a huge breath, stealing himself when so much excitement jostles his insides, then takes off in a dead sprint. His feet crunch on the cement as he runs, delighting in all of the air rushing against his skin. His muscles scream with the thrill and the movement, and as he reaches that edge way sooner than even he is mentally prepared for, he feels his heart jump to his throat.  
  
    He slams one foot down on the small concrete wall that acted as a lip, pushing all of his strength into that one part of his body. As he lifts over the lip, and his vision is no longer obstructed by it, Akira feels a trickle of dread slide down into his stomach like melting ice.  
  
    The gap is _much_ wider up close than he had thought, and he's already mid-stride! Shit shit shit. Akira puts as much strength into that foot as he possibly can, pushing off hard and praying. He soars across the space, and Akira's heart pounds as if in slow motion. The ground stares up at his soaring body like hungry eyes, the void yawning around him.  
  
    His hand grazes the concrete. It is rough and damp from rain the night prior as it scrapes along the pads of his fingers before Akira falls. It shocks him just how quick that fall feels, and he braces himself for impact.  
  
    It's not enough.  
  
    His body hitting the concrete is the heaviest feeling Akira has ever experienced, and for a split second, he doesn't feel anything under all of the adrenaline. The next moment, however, pain like he's never felt before alights through every part of him, especially his arm. It had hit a bench on the way down, and he knows without even looking that it is broken.  
  
    He screams and rolls over onto his side as if to hide, and it takes a fucking lifetime for help to arrive. At least that's how it feels. The rest is a blur. He knows that he is taken to the hospital, but not entirely sure how. His world is pain, and he eventually gets moved from the waiting area to a room.  
  
    The doctors have to reset his arm, and that is somehow even more painful than breaking it. Akira is sure he's never screamed louder in his life than when his arm was forced back into position. At some point, he's vaguely aware they've contacted his parents, and eventually he is seated on a bed as they wrap his ravaged arm in a cast while he sniffles and hiccups the whole time. The pain reliever they'd injected him with is helping a ton, and he is at least _better_ by now.  
  
    When he looks up to see the door open and his father appear in the doorway, however, Akira instantly wishes he was back in the room getting his arm realigned again.  
  
    Yamato looks pale as snow and his lips are almost bloodless, but his eyes are bright and angry to the point Akira gulps and hurries to look away. He is in _so_ much goddamned trouble.  
  
    His father comes in and immediately falls into rapidfire questions about his son's condition, medication, and healing timetable. He is all business and his voice is as prickly as it is forcibly calm like he was fighting not to fall into a rage.  
  
    Finally, the nurse completes her task and leaves with the promise of being back in soon. Akira desperately wants to beg her to stay. Instead, he finds himself alone with his father, and he is still staring at his knees.  
  
    "How did this happen, Akira?"  
  
    Akira winces and rubs at the back of his neck like he were five years younger. Fear knots in his stomach, and he cannot help it at all as tears start to bubble out of him. He hurries to lean forward, burying his face into Yamato's chest as he falls apart with upset and pain. "I was trying to jump from the roof of one building to another. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he blubbers, fingers clenching into his father's leather coat.  
  
    The sound of deeply rumbling laughter is the last response Akira expected to hear, and he looks up to Yamato outright laughing with his head back. It's rare enough that it throws him for a loop, and he allows a small kernel of hope to slip into his chest that he might not be in trouble, even as he sniffles pitifully.  
  
    "Of course you did," Yamato finally says, reaching out to press his hand to Akira's hair and start to card his fingers through it. It's comforting, and Akira finds that fresh, hot tears roll past his cheeks as the pain and relief set in together. At least they are silent.  
  
    "That was a very...daring thing to do. I'm impressed. I don't think many of the people I employ would even have the bravery to do that," Yamato tells him. Seeing his tears, he gently eases Akira forward to rest against his chest once again and wipes them away with gloved fingers.  
  
    "Though it was also reckless and foolish. You knew better than to do that. Especially at school. You're likely going to get suspended for a few days...but I'm sure your little friends will find you to be very heroic."  
  
    Akira gives a watery sounding laugh at that, easing back enough to look at his father. He sighs a bit as he feels Yamato's suddenly bare fingers start to brush at his cheeks to clear away the mess. It's comforting and kind and then soft lips are brushing his forehead too to make his relief complete.  
  
    "To be honest, I expected nothing less out of you. This is exactly the sort of daredevil carelessness I should have seen coming. As impressive as it is that you managed to get on that roof and jump how you did while only breaking one arm...you are grounded. Very, very grounded and we'll discuss with Hibiki what that entails when we get home."  
  
    It's more than he deserves. Akira nods for him pitifully until Yamato seems to have pity on him and bestows another small kiss to his brow.  
      
    "Now...the truly painful thing will be getting you out of this godforsaken hospital. Stay here while I find your doctor. They had better hope they are nearby, or they will wish _they_ had fallen from a roof."  
  
    Akira giggles behind his good hand and watches his father leave. An errant sniffle leaves him as he rubs at his nose and his phone vibrates in his bag. It is a text message...with an attached video of him running and jumping. It's fuzzy and the angle doesn't show his fall, but it looks _really_ fucking cool.  
  
    Worth it.  



End file.
